Stalker
by baby.chagi
Summary: VKOOK. Jungkook yang terus mengagumi. Hanya mampu mencintai dalam hati. Tidak berani mengutarakan rasa sayang. Yang terus berkembang dalam diam. WARN: YAOI! ANEH BIN TIDAK JELAS.


VKOOK

.

Boy x Boy

* * *

 _._

 _Post a Picture_

 **Hyung2hyungie** _so, couldy cool and obscure, and feared too_

 _LOVE_ 8698 _Comment_ 4420

.

 **noonaKim** semangat tampan!

.

Malam semakin larut dengan langit yang terus bergemuruh meski tidak sekalipun meneteskan air _._ Kamar temaram tanpa pemanas menjadi saksi ketika Jungkook asik menjelajah dunia maya. Membaca segala macam komentar dari sebuah postingan foto buram yang menampakkan langit berbintang lampu kota. Baru lima belas menit di unggah. Foto itu sederhana tak ada yang menarik hingga membuatnya istimewa. Tapi tentu banyak yang suka. Memang hanya sebuah foto amatir yang di ambil dari dalam kamar sebuah apartemen berdinding kaca. Tipe apartemen mahal yang tak akan pernah Jungkook sambangi, mungkin.

.

 **divara_2viana** love love love chu~~~

.

Mata Jungkook masih menelusur tiap kata, kalimat, maupun emotikon semata. Dengan tepat memindai kelewat sabar setiap ungkapan dari ribuan komentar. Sesekali dia tertawa, terkadang dia kesal dan mendengus, tak jarang dia mendecih penuh ketidaksukaan. Jungkook juga ingin berkomentar, tapi dia terlalu takut. Bahkan untuk menyentuh gambar hati atau mengetuk fotonya dua kali saja dia tak berani. Jangan pikir Jungkook pengecut! Jungkook hanya belum mau menampakkan diri.

.

 **taeqhqq** it's ok Oppa! saranghae! Nomu3x

.

Hingga jarum pendek menyentuh angka dua barulah layar ponsel Jungkook mati. Padahal banyak komentar yang belum dia baca, pun matanya juga belum mau diajak tidur. Jadi setelah memasukan ujung kabel ke lubang di bawah ponsel pintarnya, Jungkook menyingkap selimut hanya untuk membuka laci nakas paling bawah. Mengambil sebuah album foto bersampul dalamnya warna laut.

Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya-tengkurap dengan buku penuh foto- dan tubuh yang kembali berada di bawah selimut. Jungkook memindai setiap potret dengan sentuhan halus jemari, senyuman yang terus terpatri, juga pikiran yang selalu mengagumi. Entah pukul berapa dirinya akan jatuh terlelap Jungkook tak peduli. Toh, besok hari minggu di mana tak ada tempat yang wajib dia datangi.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook POV

Kalian sudah membaca hingga sampai di kalimat ini, jika masih belum bisa menyimpulkan dari rentetan kata di atas, maka cukup dengarkan aku bicara di sini. Akan ada 8 poin informasi yang- oh terlalu banyak? Oke, aku akan menjadikannya 4 poin saja bagaimana?

Kurang banyak? Memang kalian mau berapa? 6? Apa? 10? Ah, Molla! Baca saja informasi di bawah ini!

 **Pertama** , Author- kalian menyebutnya begitu kan? Yah, terserah. Tapi jika kalian ingin tahu, hanya jika kalian ingin tahu. Dia tidak suka panggilan itu, dia lebih suka di panggil _baby_. Iuhh, babi lebih tepatnya! Tapi ya, suka-suka kalian lah, kalo katanya sih, sak karepmu, penting kowe srek. Sedang aku? Tentu punya panggilan khusus untuknya. Bodoh, sangat tepat untuknya.

Nah, si bodoh ini, yang mengetik cerita yang juga bodoh ini, sudah menyebutkan namaku tadi. Jadi kalian juga harus berpikir bahwa memang akulah tokoh utama di sini. Harus! Jadi aku tidak mau memperkenalkan diri lagi. Jeon Jungkook, itulah namaku. Meski sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu bahwa suatu saat aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku dengan marga Kim. Uh, alien itu benar-benar lelet.

 **Kedua,** aku adalah seorang-

Oh tunggu!

Apa aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa aku ingin marga ku berubah menjadi Kim?

... tik tok tik tok ...

(seketika readers berteriak IYAA!)

... tik tok tik tok ...

(Oh ayolah, kalian harus berteriak! Jangan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, teriaklah, oke? Jika belum maka teriak sekarang!)

Ja...di. A...ku benar... mengata-kannya? Uh, Soal. Maksudku, Sial. Baiklah lupakan, kumohon. Jangan anggap serius, itu hanya angin lalu. Dan, ssttt! Jangan katakan pada si Kim itu juga ya? Atau dia akan besar kepala. Serius! Kepalanya akan jadi besar hingga menyaingi besarnya bulan. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi ingat! Jangan bilang-bilang pada semua orang~~~ eh, maksudku, jangan bilang-bilang pada Kim itu, oke?

 **Jadi yang kedua,** aku adalah seorang pemuda.

Sudah tahu ya? Baiklah, tambahannya adalah aku masih perjaka. Lihat! Aku tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk dada. Meski memang aku sudah cukup usia. Tapi, sudah ku bilangkan, si alien itu lelet. Lebih lelet dari Suga _hyung_ yang bahkan sudah merawani Jim _cebol_ min berulang kali. Sial, ah, sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat, sial.

 **Ketiga,** entah ini penting atau tidak. Aku lahir di Busan, itulah kenapa aku kenal Jim _cebol_ min. Selain karena dia kakak kandungku, kami sama-sama lahir di Busan. Ya, Tuhan. Mengerikan bukan? Untung saja aku rajin minum susu pisang jadi tumbuh tinggi menjulang mengalahkan dia yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari tiang jemuran. Upss! Ini kelewatan, tapi memang kenyataan.

 **Keempat,** Aku malu mengatakan ini, tapi, sesungguhnya~~ aku tak rela~~

Maaf, aku suka bernyanyi jadi kadang kelepasan deh, informasi sebenarnya adalah aku mencintai seseorang bermarga Kim. Nahkan, aku menunduk malu.

(Kim siapa?)

Apa? Kalian ingin tahu nama kecilnya? Oh! Jangan harap ku beritahu. Karena jika aku sebutkan maka kalian yang belum tahu maupun yang sudah tahu, pasti akan mulai mencari tahu. Kemudian kalian akan berpikir bahwa dia tampan dan kurang ajarnya menawan. Lalu kalian akan mengincarnya untuk di jadikan pacar- _sama sepertiku_. Maka artinya, kalian akan menjadi sainganku. Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau menambah daftar nama saingan dalam bukuku. Jadi, berhenti mencari nama lengkapnya dalam di sini!

 **Kelima,** umm... apa lagi ya? Oh aku lupa. Mianhae^^

Intinya ini kisahku yang menjadi pengagum rahasia dari sahabat abangku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya setiap hari. Setiap malam aku hanya melihat postingan akunnya di instagram. Tanpa memberikan tanda cinta apalagi mengetik komentar. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kebiasaan itu menjadi rutinitas wajib sebelum tertelap. Juga mengoleksi foto-fotonya dalam sebuah album yang bahkan kini aku sudah punya tiga. Meski kebanyakan hanya menampakkan punggungnya saja dan sebagian besar foto itu buram karena jepretan kamera yang terburu. Tidak masalah, yang penting aku punya koleksi potretnya.

Dan, Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana, jadi mari lihat pertemuan pertamaku dengan dia.

Jungkook POV _end._

.

.

* * *

Jungkook sudah dua minggu tinggal di Seoul. Tepatnya menumpang di apartemen yang dihuni abangnya, kakak kandungnya semata wayang, keluarganya satu-satunya. Mirisnya lagi apartemen itu bukan milik abangnya juga karena apartemen dengan satu kamar, sepetak ruang tamu, dapur tanpa ruang makan dan satu kamar mandi itu milik seseorang bernama Min Yoongi yang merupakan penjerat hati Park Jimin.

Jungkook bersyukur dia diperbolehkan menumpang karena dia belum bisa menyewa apartemen sendiri. Tentu saja karena dia baru datang dari Busan setelah lulus SMA kemudian nyusul abangnya ke Seoul untuk mengambil tawaran kerja. Kuliah? Oh, Jungkook tidak minat. Toh, kapasitas otaknya rata-rata. Et, bukan berarti Jungkook bodoh! Jangan salah mengira. Sudahlah, lanjut saja ke persoalan rumah dan kerja.

Karena Jungkook baru mulai bekerja seminggu maka tentu dia belum dapat gaji kan? Jadi belum ada uang untuk sewa hunian sendiri. Tapi sungguh, bukan berarti Jungkook tidak mengeluh. Tidur di sofa setiap malam itu menyakitkan. Terkutuklah Min Yoongi yang tidak mau tidur terpisah dari Jimin. Artinya menolak untuk menyerahkan sisi ranjangnya pada Jungkook. Hah, kakak ipar biadap! Haruskah Jungkook tidak usah merestui mereka saja? Sayangnya Jungkook tidak tega.

Lalu tiba hari ketika Jimin dan Yoongi harus keluar kota. Seharusnya hanya Jimin saja, karena itu dinas dari kantornya. Tapi unggas seperti Yoongi tidak akan tinggal diam ketika sarang burungnya tak berada dalam jarak pandangan. Lagian, pekerjaannya memang hanya di dalam kamar bersama gitar dan lembaran kertas, duduk di kursi bercengkerama dengan seperangkat alat yang katanya bisa menciptakan lagu. Yah, semacam itulah, Jungkook tidak paham. Alat itu lah sebab mereka tidak menyewa apartemen luas, uang mereka habis untuk beli alat pencipta musik dan untuk memasang kedap suara di dinding apartemen. Uh, bilang saja agar tetangga tidak dengar suara Jimin yang menjijikan di tengah malam.

Hari itu, seseorang datang. Orang itu sempat mengira bahwa Jungkook adalah Jimin jadi dia merangsek masuk begitu saja setelah Jungkook membukakan pintu. Dan mereka jadi berdiri berhadapan di dekat pintu yang dengan seenaknya ditutup menggunakan kaki oleh orang yang menjadi tamu.

Orang itu memakai sepatu kulit yang kinclong berwarna hitam. Celana hitam. Kaos hitam polos dengan jaket kulit hitam legam. Jam tangan hitam mengkilat dan kacamata hitam. Rambutnya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai topi fedora menutupi seluruh atas kepala. Dan lagi-lagi topi itu berwarna hitam. Jungkook pikir dia salah seorang dari Grim Reaper tapi jika Jungkook ingat-ingat, rasanya tak ada hal membahayakan yang dia lakukan di dalam rumah sepanjang pagi di hari minggu selain mandi, sarapan dan bermalas-malasan menonton acara membosankan di televisi. Jadi tidak mungkin malaikat pencabut nyawa mendatanginya, terlebih dengan mengetuk pintu.

Dan alih-alih bertanya apa keperluan makhluk berpenampilan sok hitam itu, Jungkook justru berkata,

"Maaf, aku belum mati."

Si hitam itu hanya diam ketika alisnya terangkat satu lalu melepas kacamata. Detik ketika netra hitam Jungkook bertemu dengan sepasang netra yang tadi tertutup oleh gelapnya kacamata. Menjadi detik ketika Jungkook menarik napas dan menahannya dalam dada. Hatinya menjerit bahwa ini sungguh gila! Bagaimana mungkin pertama berjumpa Jungkook langsung memuji bahwa si hitam itu tampan, meski hanya dalam hati. Karena, selama ini setiap Jungkook berdiri berhadapan dengan bayangannya di cermin, hanya saat itulah mulutnya mengeluarkan 8 kata; _Hei, Kenapa setiap saat Kau selalu bertambah Tampan Jeon Jungkook?_ Hell, itu sisi narsis yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun. Karena di Busan Jungkook tinggal sendiri, dan selama di Seoul dia tak pernah begitu lagi.

"Aku cari Jimin, apa ada?"

"Hanya ada aku."

Orang yang katanya mencari kakaknya itu tertawa kecil dan mengusap hidungnya sebelum melepas topinya. Sekali lagi, ketika angin meniup helaian rambut coklat madu yang baru saja terbebas kekangan topi, _inner_ Jungkook berteriak, dia Tampan. Di tambah dia tersenyum. Ouh~~

Masih ada sedikit tawa dari orang itu hingga Jungkook berpikir- akhirnya sadar- apakah ada yang aneh dari wajahnya atau apa Jungkook salah bicara? Lalu, Jungkook kembali bersuara untuk mengoreksi.

"Maksudku, Jiminnya tidak ada."

"Oh, begitu?"

Orang itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Jungkook kira dia akan langsung pergi tapi ternyata justru bertanya.

"Lalu, kau ini siapa?"

"Takdirmu."

Jungkook berani sumpah dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat lirih. Tapi memang spontan dari mulutnya yang tak tahu diri. Ini memalukan, Jim, apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan? Ini di luar kendalinya. Lagi, Jungkook melihat dia tertawa, jadi artinya, dia dengar Jungkook tadi jawab apa? Ah, Jungkook yakin pipinya merona.

"M, maksudku, aku... uh, adik! Ya, adiknya Jimin."

Suara tawa lagi, apa hobi orang itu memang tertawa?

"Ah, jadi Kau yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?"

Agak terkejut mengetahui orang itu tahu namanya, tapi mengingat bahwa dia mengenal Jimin, kemungkinannya hanya satu. Jimin pasti sesumbar bahwa dia punya adik yang begitu tampan. Juga lebih tinggi darinya.

Pertemuan itu berakhir setelah makan siang yang terasa amat canggung bagi Jungkook. Tamu tak di undang yang memaksanya untuk masak hanya karena dia lapar dan merupakan kawan abangnya yang mungkin sedang mendesah di bawah Min Yoongi. Sedang dia terjebak bersama orang asing bersikap aneh yang sayangnya harus Jungkook akui memang memiliki kadar tampan yang kelewatan.

Seharusnya Jungkook berhak mengusir karena meski orang itu mengaku sebagai sahabat kakaknya plus dengan menunjukkan bukti selembar foto usang dari dompet -yang nyaris kosong- berisi dua makhluk yang Jungkook percayai sebagai potret abangnya bersama orang asing itu. Tapi entah kenapa untuk melontarkan kalimat pengusiran saja dia tidak mampu. Terlebih rasanya tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk curi pandang wajah rupawan secara cuma-cuma.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook POV

Dan begitulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan orang yang kini terus memenuhi kepalaku. Aneh, kan? Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Seaneh sifatnya yang mampu menjerat hatiku. Ouh itu terdengar _chessy,_ iyuuhh.

Omong-omong, sekalipun aku tidak menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, kalian jelas sudah tahu kan siapa orangnya? Yang berlagak seperti pencabut nyawa itu? eh, tapi bukankah lebih tepat jika dia mendapat julukan sebagai pencabut hati? Iya, tentu saja pencabut hatiku!

Krik.

Ish, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ah, aku harus mulai dengar kata Jim _cebol_ min. Jangan banyak bergaul dengan Jin _hyung._ Dia membawa pengaruh jangkrik di semua leluconnya. Lebih baik bergaul dengan Joonie _hyung_ saja, biar otakku ketularan cerdas. Eh, tapi, kata Taehyungie nanti malah di tulari virus mesum. Mesum kan tidak pantas untuk wajahku yang mulus dan polos, katanya Taehyungie begitu.

...

Eh?

Apa?

Huaa~~ aku menyebut namanya! Ah, kenapa aku menyebut namanya?!

Lupakan! Lupakan! Kalian harus lupakan namanya! Tidak boleh di ingat! Tidak boleh di baca ulang dan tidak boleh di cari! Dia milikku! Dia milikku! Ah, Jebal. Kenapa nama Taehyungie harus keluar dari mulutku?! Sial. Damn! Shit! Kenapa aku menyebutnya lagi, sih?!

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa dia betah sekali mengunjungi lorong dalam otakkuuuu?

Hiks! Hiks!

...

Hiks! Aku, aku tidak sedang menangis oke? Ini karena aku baru saja terkena flu. Sedetik yang lalu.

Hiks! Sudahlah, toh sudah terlanjur kuucap. Jadi, Kim Taehyung. Itu namanya, indah kan? Dan dia milikku!

Jangan berani meliriknya! Hiks! Jangan berpikir untuk jadi sainganku! Atau kalian akan tahu bagaimana kejamnya aku! Hiks!

Akhir kata, eh ko kaya pidato, sih?

Hiks! Hyungie, Kookie harus ngomong apa lagi?

...

Em, Taehyungie bilang, katanya, yang udah baca di suruh review...

Terus, ini mau di lanjutkan di chapter 2 atau cukup sampai di sini? Kalo reviewnya banyak, maksudnya banyak yang minat pasti di lanjutkan.

Terus, tadi... mm, Hyungie ini terusannya apalagi?

...

Oh, Si bodoh (yang ngetik) minta maaf, ini aneh dan tidak jelas. Sok serius dan sok lucu di saat bersamaan. Uh, anehkan isi otaknya?

Ya, sudahlah. Heemm~

ketika mimpimu~ yang begitu indah~

Nah, kan nyanyi lagi. Um?

.

* * *

Jadi? gimana?

.


End file.
